Shadow of the Opera: Love Never Dies
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A remake sequel! After ten years, Maria was summoned to Coney Island along with her husband, Mardic, and her son, Lance. She then realized that it was the Shadow of the Opera who brought her to the island in order to hear her sing once more to him. But, there are more surprises that Shadow was unaware about when he met Lance...
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: 10 Years...***

* * *

 _In Paris, the mysterious fire consumed the Opera Populaire. A mob rampaged through the theatre's catacombs baying for the masked black hedgehog they held responsible._

 _The hedgehog disappeared that night. Never seen again._

 _Only his mask was ever found._

* * *

An organ music was heard in the darkness of a mysterious lair. The phantom, Shadow, was playing the music, with candles lit around him. The black hedgehog is in a black suit, wearing a new mask. Then, Shadow stopped by slamming his fists on the keys, and lowering his head. For some time, he's been trying to make music for this world, but these memories from ten years ago was too much. He can't forget them. His beloved Maria... She's gone. Shadow had been heartbroken for so long, and he can't forget her. Her voice, her gold hair, everything that Shadow loves. But now, she is gone with Mardic. He heard from the beginning that they got married a few months after the incident.  
Shadow tore the notes off the organ and stood up as tears falls from his eyes. He began to sing.

 _"Ten long years,_  
 _Living a mere facade of life._  
 _Ten long years,_  
 _Wasting my time on smoke and noise.  
_ _In my mind,_  
 _I hear melodies pure and unearthly._  
 _But I find,_  
 _I can't give them a voice without you."_

Shadow stopped as he turned to see the portrait of Maria in a white gown of her first performance back at the Opera house. She is smiling and her eyes sparkle. Shadow places his hand on the portrait. He took something out of his jacket pocket. A ring. The engagement ring Maria gave him before she leaves him years ago. Shadow gripped on the gift, shutting his eyes.

 _"My Maria, my Maria..._  
 _Lost and gone, lost and gone..."_

Shadow opened his eyes and dry his tears and place the ring back in his pocket and stood next to his organ, facing away from the portrait. He began to sing softly.

 _"The day starts,_  
 _The day ends,_  
 _Time crawls by.  
_ _Night steals in pacing the floor,_  
 _The moments creep,_  
 _Yet I can't bear to sleep._  
 _'Til I hear you sing..."_

The black hedgehog went around the lair and see a red rose on the table tied in a black ribbon. He picked it up and sniffed it a little. He remembered giving one to Maria after he hears her sing. It makes him smile inside. Shadow took out the ring again and tie it along with the rose as he sings.

 _"And weeks pass,_  
 _And months pass,_  
 _Seasons fly.  
_ _Still you don't walk through my door,_  
 _And in a haze,_  
 _I count the silent days._  
 _'Til I hear you sing once more..."_

Placing the rose and ring down, Shadow went over to the portrait again. As he sings, it's like he is singing to the portrait because it had Maria there. Shadow held his chest where he could feel his beating heart.

 _"And sometimes at night time,_  
 _I dream that you are there._  
 _But wake holding nothing,_  
 _But the empty air...  
_ _And years come,_  
 _And years go,_  
 _Time runs dry.  
_ _Still I ache down to the core,_  
 _My broken soul,_  
 _Can't be alive and whole._  
 _'Til I hear you sing once more..."_

He began to remember that night when he brought Maria to his Kingdom of Music and gave her his music as a gift, and she will be his future, but Mardic got in the way. Shadow almost had his beloved hedgehog. The last time they are together was when Maria kissed him, after telling him that he is not alone, and Shadow lets her go along with the husky. But this time, he will hear her again. He will see her again. He will find a way to get her to come to him...

 _"And music, your music,_  
 _It teases at my ear._  
 _I turn and it fades away,_  
 _And you're not here.  
_ _Let hopes pass,_  
 _Let dreams pass,_  
 _Let them die!"_

He faces the portrait again, smirking and singing at the idea of how he could see Maria again. He doesn't care if Mardic will try to kill him like before, but he won't get in the way, or he will end up like Myrin who died in the cemetery. Shadow sings loudly, touching the portrait.

 _"Without you, what are they for?_  
 _I'll always feel..._  
 _No more than halfway real._  
 _'Til I hear you sing once more!"_

The phantom disappears in the lair. He must find an old friend who will help him get Maria to come to him somehow. And Shadow knows one spot of where he could meet Maria again.  
A place called Coney Island.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: I will continue this remake sequel if you all wanted the chapters. This is just a prologue for now. Please leave a review if you all want a full story. Thank you!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Coney Island***

* * *

In the room, Vanilla looked at the newspaper and sees a picture of a yellow hedgehog. The rabbit's eyes grew a bit wide to see the name bolded above the picture. Her thoughts were broken when her now 16 year old daughter, Cream, came in the room.

"Mother, did you see? Did I do alright?" She asked. "Was he here? Was he watching? Was he kept out of sight? Oh, I was so nervous when I perform." She notices that her mother wasn't looking at her or responding. "Mother, are you alright?" She asked. Vanilla gave Cream the newspaper.

"A big announcement." She said in a quiet voice. "Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog is coming here to sing on Coney Island." Cream looked at the paper and smiled.

"Maria... She's coming here? I haven't seen her in 10 years."

"10 years..." Vanilla said. She stood up from the chair as Cream sat on the chest. She hears her mother sing.

 _"Ten long years..._  
 _Not a sign, not a word._  
 _Ten long years..._  
 _Now she comes to our shows,_  
 _We must pray she keeps away._  
 _From us, and from him._  
 _And his dreams and his scores."_

"What do you mean?" Cream asked, looking over at her mother. "Mother, are you still trapped in the past? Maria was raised by you, mother. Don't you want to see her again?" Vanilla sat next to her daughter. She continues to sing.

 _"In Paris, when the mob surrounded him,_  
 _Who was there? We were there._  
 _Where was she when the low men hounded him?_  
 _Gone, long gone._  
 _We stayed on...  
_ _Who concealed him safe away?  
_ _Smuggled him up to Calais?_  
 _Found a freighter out of France?"_

"I don't see the problem. This is ancient history." Cream said. Vanilla stares at her.

"And who helped him buy his first sideshow?"

"Mother don't..."

"And who plied the politicians?"

"That's all over now!"

"Charmed investors and the press? No, not her." Vanilla finished. Cream looked down on the floor as her mother sings again.

 _"And who stayed with him?_  
 _Helped him and advised him?_  
 _We stayed with him._  
 _Loved and Idolized him._  
 _She betrayed him._  
 _Shunned him and despised him._  
 _She chose Mardic._  
 _Chose to make a new start._  
 _Chose beauty and youth over genius and art._  
 _Fixed her aim on wealth and fame._  
 _Fled from the master._  
 _Yet fled with his heart..."_

Cream remembered that night when Maria left Shadow back in Paris. And Shadow was alone for so long. The rabbit started to sing sweetly. For some time, she sings along with the showgirls and wanted to be a new diva someday and hopefully the phantom will give her some credit.

 _"It seems a hundred years ago,_  
 _Since you and I were both on show._  
 _Dancing side by side,_  
 _Shy and starry-eyed,_  
 _The waves now bring you back to me._  
 _And any day we soon will be,_  
 _Side by side again._  
 _Just the same as then."_

Two rabbits began to sing together in the office. They are both looking at the newspaper, Maria on the front smiling.

 _"Ah, Maria._  
 _Long Ago,_  
 _How I watched as you rose like a star._  
 _Ah, Maria._  
 _We have all traveled long,_  
 _Traveled far._  
 _Ah, Maria."_

Vanilla walked away from her daughter who still held the newspaper and she sings alone with a smile. She is excited to see her friend again. 10 years was too long. Cream stood on her feet.

 _"You seem a thousand miles away,_  
 _And yet your ship sets out today._  
 _Sails across the sea,_  
 _Bringing you to me._  
 _And I will show you all the sights._  
 _Manhattan's noise,_  
 _And Coney's lights,_  
 _Friends at last again._  
 _Just the same as then,_  
 _Just like way back when."_

The rabbit left the room with a newspaper. Her long-lost friend is coming over to Coney Island. And the Shadow of the Opera will see her and hear her voice again.

* * *

There is a place called Phantasma, Coney Island's 'City of Wonders', was once abandoned years ago until an owner reopens it for everyone who loves music. There are performers and broadways here and there.  
Vacationers are excited that Phantasma has been reborn and couldn't wait what the place has in store for them. Behind the crowd, there are three freaks in costumes. One is a green hawk, the other is a purple bandicoot, and the last is a wolf. They see a ship arriving the docks. The wolf made a smirk.

"After the interviews with the hedgehog, we will have them stay in the hotel where the master is waiting." He says.

"What about that husky? What do we do with him?" A bandicoot asked.

"I say we should bring him to the master and-" The hawk was cut off when the wolf has his hand up to silence him. His attention is on the paparazzi that are around the crowd who moved out of the way. They are excited to see a special guest coming out. They all have cameras out and take some pictures. There are people coming down, and the paparazzi are taking photos of them and ask questions. Then, one yellow goat gasped to see a yellow hedgehog coming out.

"There she is!" She says. Everyone turned to see the yellow hedgehog. She is none other than Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog. She wearing a red coat with a red skirt, and wearing a red hat. A flash from the camera startled her a bit.

"Maria! Miss Maria!"

"Miss Robotnik!"

"Maria! Maria!"

"Miss Maria Robotnik!" Everyone was crying out her name several times. Then, husky, Mardic, wearing a gray suit, came over with a young yellow hedgehog behind him. He glares at everyone.

"Her name is Maria Flynn." He said. "Stand aside. Stand aside please. No pictures of my wife." Then, the mobians are taking pictures of the young yellow hedgehog boy who blocks the flashes. "Please! No pictures of the boy!" Mardic growled. Maria brought over her son close to him. The hedgehog boy is 10 years old, wearing a brown suit. He has gold hair with yellow fur like his mother, and he has red eyes.

"Maria, why Coney Island?" A walrus asked in a deep voice.

"Hey, Maria, what're you gonna sing? Zip a Dee Doo Dah?" A lynx asked. Everyone laughed in amusement. The yellow hedgehog blushed a bit. Mardic came over to them with a glare.

"Her voice is an artist!" He says. "How dare you speak-"

"Mardic, is it true that you waste money on gambling and drinking?" A tiger asked. The husky growled a bit.

"Father..." A hedgehog boy started.

"Not now, Lance." He said. Maria grabbed his arm, trying to calm him.

"Mardic, please calm down." She whispered.

"Hey kid, how's it feel to have a famous mother?" A coyote asked.

"This is your first visit to Coney Island. What are you planning to do here?" A goat asked. Lance blushed a bit.

"I...I want to come here to see my mother's performance. And...I want to learn how to swim." He said. Some chuckles around. Maria places her hand on her son's shoulder to comfort him.

"For god's sake..." Mardic sighed. "Isn't Mr. Y suppose to send someone to receive us?" Then, a dark carriage arrives and make the paparazzi back away from the family. Lance formed a smile at the sight of a carriage with a black horse.

"Father, mother, look! Right over there." He said. "A carriage." Maria and Mardic turned to see three freaks coming out. A hawk, a bandicoot, and a wolf came out with bows.

"Oh my..." Maria whispered. "What are they?"

"Sorry we are late." A wolf lied. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am T.W. Barker."

"Perci Bandicoot."

"Jet the Hawk."

"We are here to take you to the hotel that is only saved for you all. Mr. Y sent us." T.W. said with a smirk.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mardic asked with a look.

"Oh no." Perci said.

"It's a Freak Show!" A cow said from the crowd.

"Phantasma awaits." Jet says. Lance came up to the carriage and turn to his parents.

"Melodies and mysterious are playing in my mind." Lance says. "Tell me what we are going to see."

"The owner will show you once you see him, my boy." T.W. said. "Now, Maria and Mardic, please step inside the carriage." Mardic let out a sigh.

"I give up. Take us to the hotel." He said. Maria climbed on the carriage as did Mardic with their son who is excited about this. The hawk closes the door on them. Above the bridge, there is Shadow, watching them with his eyes. T.W. gave him a slight nod before climbing on the front. The horse trots along with the carriage. Shadow watches the carriage go down the streets with his beloved Maria inside. He disappeared in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Phantom and Angel's Reunion***

* * *

In the room with a window with a balcony, the family are doing their own things. Maria is looking out the window, Mardic pours alcohol in the glass, and Lance out with a music box with a clown on top.

"Father, look what those freaks gave me." Lance says, holding a music box up to his father. "It plays music."

"What a dreadful town it is here. How could Mr. Y never greet us in person and sent the jokers?" Mardic says, ignoring his son. "I knew we shouldn't come here, Maria." Maria come over to her drinking husband and grab his arm.

"Please, let's not fight, dear." She said. "We need the money." Mardic turned to her in silent. Then, they hear their son playing the music box by winding it. The melody sounds familiar. Mardic came over to his son in concern.

"What music is this?"

"I don't know. But, I think it's beautiful." Lance replied, winding the box. Maria sat down next to her son, smiling a bit. A knock was heard outside the door. Mardic came over to open it and see a man in a outfit with a letter on a silver plate. Mardic took it and thanked the servant who left. Maria came over to her husband who opened the letter.

"What is it, dear?" She asked. She sees a smile on Mardic's face. He sets a drink down and put on his jacket.

"The owner of this place. He wants to meet me at a bar alone." He said. "You two stay here and rest while I'm down there for a while."

"Mardic, please don't-" Maria stopped when Mardic turned to her. "Uh, nothing." She gave him a smile and the husky left. Lance let out a sigh. Maria turned to him and sat next to him.

"Father doesn't want to play with me. Does he not love me?" He wondered.

"Oh, Lance. Of course he loves you." Maria told him, touching his hair. "He's just...having a hard time now because I have to perform." Lance nodded a bit. He notices a piano and came over to it. He started to play the keys. Maria hears a melody her son is playing. Ever since Lance was born, he loves music and strange wonders. He's like... Maria shook her head when she hears her son speaking.

"Mother, can we by any chance explore the whole island?"

"...Of course. Tomorrow we will travel." Maria said. "Now, it's time to go to sleep, Lance." The hedgehog boy came up to his mother and planted a kiss on her cheek as she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Lance. I'll be heading to bed myself. I have things to look over first."

"Right. Goodnight, mother." Lance said and off to his own room and shut the door. Maria picked up the music box and wind it. The melody is playing. Maria stopped playing it and place the toy on the piano.  
Then, the doors of the balcony burst open, causing the cold air to come in. Maria gasped a bit and about to head over to the doors until she froze at the spot when a dark figure appears on the balcony before her. Shadow in a evening suit with a cape and a mask on. Maria's mouth was open in shock, no sound is coming out. She fell on the floor. Shadow went over to her and picked her up and place her on the chair. He gently shook her awake. Maria opened her eyes and see Shadow's face. She got up from the chair and stare at the phantom she never thought she see again.

"You..." She gasped. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm the one you are seeking, Maria. I knew you would come to me." Shadow replied. Maria is silent for a moment, but she realizes something. She made a glare.

"I should have known. I should have known all along." She said. "It was you! You're the one who sent the invitation. How dare you try to claim me now! How dare you come to invade my life!" Shadow only smiles at her rage. He shuts his eyes.

"Oh Maria, my Maria. In that time the world thought me dead." Shadow said. "You came and found where I hid the whole time." Maria watches the phantom stood across from her and he begins to sing to her with his masculine voice.

 _"Once there was a night,_  
 _Beneath a moonless sky,_  
 _Too dark to see a thing,  
Too dark to even try."_

Maria is now singing back to him. Shadow smirked as he hears her voice.

 _"I stole to your side,  
To tell you I must go._  
 _I couldn't see your face but sensed you even so.  
_ _And I touched you."_

They are both singing to each other in the room together.

 _"And I felt you."_

 _"And I heard those ravishing refrains."_

 _"The music of your pulse."_

 _"The singing in your veins."_

 _"And I held you."_

 _"And I touched you."_

 _"And embraced you."_

 _"And I felt you."_

 _"And with every breath and every sigh."_

 _"I felt no longer scared."_

 _"I felt no longer shy."_

 _"At last our feelings bared._  
 _Beneath a moonless sky."_

Maria came over to the balcony, looking up at the night sky with stars and see a full moon. She sings to Shadow who is behind her.

 _"And blind in the dark,  
_ _As soul gazed into soul,_  
 _I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole."_

Shadow places his hands on Maria's shoulders when he too starts to sing. Maria felt his nose in her gold hair, inhaling her scent. She felt herself turning a bit red on her cheeks.

 _"Cloaked under the night,_  
 _With nothing to suppress._  
 _A woman and a man, no more and yet no less."_

 _"And I kissed you."_

 _"And caressed you."_

 _"And the world around us fell away,_  
 _We said things in the dark._  
 _We never dared to say."_

 _"And I caught you."_

 _"And I kissed you."_

 _"And I took you."_

 _"And I begged you."_

 _"With a need too urgent to deny,_  
 _And nothing mattered then,_  
 _Except for you and I._  
 _Again and then again,_  
 _Beneath a moonless sky."_

Shadow walked away from the yellow hedgehog, coming over to the balcony railings, looking down at the Phantasma with his red eyes. Maria stares at him in pity when the black hedgehog sings to her.

 _"And when it was done,_  
 _Before the sun could rise._  
 _Ashamed of what I was,  
Afraid to see your eyes._  
 _I stood while you slept,  
And whispered a goodbye,_  
 _And slipped into the dark,  
_ _Beneath a moonless sky."_

The yellow hedgehog started to form tears and she started to sing to him. Shadow turned to her.

 _"And I loved you,_  
 _Yes, I loved you._  
 _I'd have followed anywhere you led,_  
 _I woke to swear my love._  
 _And found you gone instead!"_

Shadow brought Maria close to him, having her back against his front, holding her hands as they sing in the night. Shadow sang to her, feeling her body.

 _"And I loved you!  
_ _And I left you!  
_ _And I had to, both of us knew why."_

 _"We both knew why."_

 _"And yet I won't regret,_  
 _From now until I die._  
 _The night I can't forget,_  
 _Beneath a moonless sky."_

Shadow pulled away from her and look into her eyes that sparkle in the night.

"And now..." He says. But, Maria spoke before he could finish.

"How can you talk of now?" She asked. "For us, there is no now." She turned away from him. They both head back inside the room. Maria turned back to the black hedgehog.

"Ten long years of yearning." Shadow spoke. "Ten long years of dreaming of this moment." Maria stares at him and see the look of determine on his face. "I know one way to heal the pain you cause me. You will sing one song I have been working."

"No."

"I will double the amount of one night's work. Just one night. One song. That is all I ask." Shadow said, coming close to Maria who glares at him. The yellow hedgehog backed away a bit.

"And why should I?" She asked. "For ten years, I believe you were dead. I never thought I could see you again. You summon me here. You summon my family." She's about to turn him away until she hears her son coming in the room.

"Mother." He says. "I had a bad dream. I was in a dark place and I hear strange voices playing over and over in my mind." Maria brushes the bangs out of his face, comforting him. Shadow sees the little hedgehog with Maria.

"Lance, it's alright." Maria said. She looked up to see Shadow staring at Lance in wonder. "Come and meet...a friend of mine." She said. Lance turned around and see Shadow.

"Welcome...to my world, my friend." The black hedgehog greeted with a smile. Lance stares at him in awe.

"Lance, this is...Mr. Y." Maria said to her son. Shadow gave Lance a smirk. Lance looked out the balcony.

"This place...is yours?" He asked. Shadow came by him, grabbing his shoulders. Maria only stood by her son, making sure Shadow won't have any ideas.

"Every inch of it, my boy." Shadow spoke. "Tell me where you like to go. Tell me where you want to see. I can grant any wish." Lance looks around the dark island with city lights.

"I...I'd like to see Phantasma's mysterious. All the things that it makes." Lance said to the phantom who chuckles. Maria felt her spine tingle by the sound of Shadow's chuckle. It sounds off.

"You shall see it all tomorrow. I promise." Shadow said. Maria brought her son close to him and led him back in the room.

"Back to sleep now, Lance." She said. Lance looked back at Shadow, then he turn back to his mother.

"Why does he wear a mask? Is he a magician?" He asked. Maria nodded at him. Of course, she couldn't tell her son about Shadow's face he hides for so long. It would frighten the poor boy. Lance returned to his room, closing the door. Shadow spoke to Maria, smirking.

"What a child you have." He said. Maria turned to him with a look. "Full of life. Full of you."

"Thank you, Shadow." Maria said in a low voice. "Still, I will not sing for you or for anyone. And I swear, you-"

"Don't you forget who I am to you, Maria?!" Shadow yelled. "I am your Angel of Music! I am dying, Maria! I was trapped in the dark!" He came over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Sing for me! Give me life! Give me breath! Or I will take away everything you ever loved!" Maria pulled away from his grasp. "I will...take away the boy of yours."

"...You wouldn't!" Maria gasped. "How dare you! Lance is only a child! He had nothing to do with this madness! Leave him out of this!" She came over to the chair, covering her face with her hands. Shadow watched her in silent. He took out his score and work and hand it over to her.

"You have a day to think this over." He said. He disappeared, leaving Maria in the room. The yellow hedgehog held the score and the song that Shadow worked on for her. The song is...different than Shadow's other work. It's about love. Maria stood up with the work and went out the balcony, looking up at the sky in silent. Then, Mardic came in, making Maria jump.

"He's nowhere to be seen! How disgraceful!" He says, sitting on the chair. Maria looks at him, then at the work. Mardic turned to see Maria who is troubled. "Maria? What is that you got there?"

"Mardic..." Maria spoke. "There's...been a change."


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Dear Old Friend***

* * *

"Alright, ladies, take 5. Cream, you did well." Vanilla says by clapping. As the showgirls are leaving the stage, Cream sees Lance running over and look around the area. Before she could ask where he came from, a yellow hedgehog came over with a husky. Cream sees Lance coming over to his mother.

"Heavens, can it be?" Cream asked. Maria turned to see her in confusion.

"Uh..."

"Maria, is it really you?" Cream asked coming over with a smile.

"Sorry, do I-" Maria started.

"Take a guess, my friend."

"...Oh my god, it's you!" Maria said with a smile. They both embrace each other with smiles. "Cream, it's been 10 years. And look at you, you got taller."

"And look at you. You look like a queen and very beautiful." Cream said, holding her friend's hands. Lance came over, smiling at the rabbit. "And who is this little one?" Cream asked, looking at the hedgehog boy.

"Oh. This is my son, Lance." Maria said. "Lance, this is my dear old friend, Cream." Cream and Lance shook hands with smiles. Vanilla came on stage and notices her daughter and Maria reunited, and Mardic notices the old rabbit.

"My god, it's you!" He says, smiling. Vanilla smiles at him and gave him a bow.

"It's been 10 years, my old friend."

"What brings you here on Coney Island?" Mardic asks. Vanilla told him about the work that Cream is in. Mardic wanted to know who is behind the work. The rabbit looked over at Cream, Maria, and Lance in silent, then she looked back at the husky who wants answers.

"You never guess who owns this whole island, my friend?" She asked.

"No clue." Mardic says, looking over the contracts.

"It's _him_." Vanilla said. Mardic looked at her in silent. Her face looks serious. "He's alive, Mr. Flynn."

"Him? You work for him?!"

"Now so do you." Vanilla finished. Mardic turned to see his wife and son with Cream. The husky never thought he would hear from Shadow. He thought he was dead years ago after the mob. How on earth did he get out of there?

"My poor wife..." Mardic says. "We thought he was dead. She will be appalled."

"Unless she knew..." Vanilla said by turning away. Mardic came over to his wife, dragging her away from Cream and Lance. Mardic took the score from Maria's hands. He looked over them in anger.

"What is this? Do you know the creator of this?" He asked.

"Darling, please-"

"You knew about this?!"

"Mardic, don't start this now!" Maria begged.

"It was him! He brought us here so you can sing! He wants to hear you sing and he will take you away like before!" Mardic yelled, making everyone stop what they are doing on stage. Maria's ears lower a bit in shame. She didn't want Mardic to find out about this yet. The yellow hedgehog took the work from Mardic's hands.

"I have until tonight to decide what I must do." She said. Mardic growled and turn away from her. He excuses himself to go to the bar. Maria called for him to come back, but the husky left. Maria sighed and turn back to Vanilla and Cream. "I'm sorry." She says. As the women are talking, Lance hears a sound from backstage. He turned to see Perci there, wearing a hood. She gestures him to follow her. Lance looked back at his mother, then walk over to Perci who guides him to leave the stage.

"Maria, what brings you here to this place? Sight seeing?" Cream asked.

"No. I...come here to sing." Maria replied. Cream frowned a bit.

"Sing...?"

"Yes. In two days." Maria replied. "Someone invited me to come here to perform, and he wants to hear me. I need the money. And my son wanted to watch me." Cream looks down in silent. Maria notices her. "Cream?"

"There...must be some mistake. I'm suppose to sing in two days." Cream said. "My mother and I have been...working on this project for months, and I become the lead. A diva like Rouge years ago, and become a great singer like you." Maria had no idea that Cream is the lead singer of the play on Coney Island. Does the phantom know about this?

"I...I'm sorry, Cream. I didn't know-" Maria said, but then she realizes that Lance is nowhere to be seen around her or the rabbits. "Wait. Lance? Lance!" She called.

"He was just here." Cream said, looking around.

"You two must find him. I have things to take care of." Vanilla said. "He could be with him." Maria's eyes grew wide. She forgot that Shadow will show Lance the wonders of Phantasma. "Cream, you know where to go." Vanilla said. Cream nodded and led Maria off stage to find the hedgehog boy.

* * *

Below Phantasma, there is a hidden lair with candles around the steps where Lance follows the freaks. Perci is behind Lance, Jet and T.W. are in front guiding him down the stairs. Lance only sees candles lit in the darkness, and there is a crystal chandelier hanging. Lance hears the freaks singing to him as they go down the stairs.

 _"Come along and follow us,  
Come and follow faster._  
 _Come along and follow us,  
Come and meet the master._  
 _Hurry up and follow us,  
Hurry if you care to,_  
 _Soon the dark will swallow us,  
_ _Follow if you dare to."_

Lance sees the floor of the lair. It looks like a home of the owner. There is a piano, a desk, and more candles. The black hedgehog was nowhere to be seen anywhere.

"Is this where Mr. Y lives?" Lance asked.

"This is where he works." Jet replied.

"Step lively, child." Perci says.

"He is waiting." T.W. said as Lance walks away from them. He looks around the dark lair, candles lit everywhere making the place look more mysterious. Lance looks at the glass cabinet with different masks. Books on shelves. Music notes piled on the desk with a feather pen.

"What is this place?" Lance whispered. His ear twitched when he hears someone coming behind him. He turned to see Shadow arrive the lair, smiling at the boy as he sings.

 _"This is my realm,  
_ _Illusion's domain._  
 _Where music and beauty and art are first rate."_

Shadow walk past Lance to get to his desk with music notes.

"Go look around while I finish my work." He says. Lance went over to the black piano and look over at Shadow.

"May I?" He asked. "I'd like to play something." Shadow turned his head at Lance. He cock his head to the side.

"Does the young Flynn play?" He wondered. Lance began to play the piano. The melody fills the lair. The freaks listened to the music that Lance is making. Shadow listens in interest. He never thought the son of Maria and Mardic could play this good. "What's this?" Shadow asked.

"Just a song I have made." Lance replied. He almost stopped playing, but Shadow gestured him to continue.

"Go on..." He said. Lance plays the melody. He began to sing.

 _"I think it's beautiful._  
 _Beautiful, beautiful notes._  
 _Beautiful, beautiful sounds._  
 _Don't you agree?_  
 _It's beautiful..."_

"This boy..." Shadow whispered as he watched Lance's fingers press the keyboards.

 _"So very beautiful..."_

"This music..." Shadow walked around the piano and Lance in awe. There's something about this hedgehog. No way Mardic could teach his son how to play the piano, or Maria. Where did Lance get this talent from?

 _"Music that comes on control."_

"He plays like me..." The phantom listens to the voice of the boy and the music. Shadow looks at the eyes of Lance's. They are ruby like Shadow's. Mardic doesn't have red eyes, neither does Maria. Lance looks like he could be...

 _"Floating and lovely and bold."_

Realization came to Shadow. He got everything figured out. Lance plays music like Shadow, sings like him and Maria, and he has red eyes that his parents never had. This can't be possible. Shadow looks away from the boy and look at his reflection in the mirror. He sings to himself.

 _"He's just ten years old..._  
 _Ten years old!"_

The freaks were confused by Shadow's strange behavior. But, Perci whispers to Jet and T.W., and they both make shocked looks on their faces. Shadow turned back to Lance who stares in confusion.

"My God..." Shadow whispered. He shook his head and pace around the lair. "My God!" He cried out.

"Mr. Y?" Lance asked. "Are you alright?" Shadow didn't answer him. He took him away from the piano. "Hey!"

"Follow me. I want to show you something." Shadow says by coming up the steps. "I want to know what you think!" Suddenly, the whole room turns red and the candles went out. Lance watches as Shadow is going up the steps, gesturing the boy to follow him. "Come to me, my boy. Come into my world." Shadow's voice says in the lair. Lance rush up the steps. The freaks were watching with smirks.

"This is gonna be good." Jet said with a snicker.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: The Truth***

* * *

Lance rush up the steps and found himself in a strange room of wonders. There are glass cages with mobians dress up as creatures that never extinct. Such as mermaids, dragons, fawns, and many more. Lance was amazed by this place. Above the glass, there is Shadow staring at Lance who looks around. Shadow began to sing to the hedgehog.

 _"Have you ever yearned to go,_  
 _Past the world you think you know?_  
 _Been enthralled to the call,_  
 _Of the beauty underneath?  
_ _Have you let it draw you in,_  
 _Past the place where dreams begin?_  
 _Felt the full breathless pull,_  
 _Of the beauty underneath?"_

Lance listens to the phantom as he looks at the mobian dress as a long-nailed cat who stares back at him with a toothy grin. The yellow hedgehog turns to see a tiger riding a tall bike with a big wheel in the front and a little one on the back. Shadow smirks at the curious hedgehog.

 _"When the dark unfolds its wings,_  
 _Do you sense the strangest things?_  
 _Things no one would ever guess,_  
 _Things mere words cannot express?"_

"Yes!" Lance cries out.

 _"Do you find yourself beguiled,_  
 _By the dangerous and wild?_  
 _Do you feed on the need,_  
 _For the beauty underneath?  
_ _Have you felt your senses surge,_  
 _And surrendered to the urge?_  
 _Have been hooked as you looked,_  
 _At the beauty underneath?"_

Shadow came down to see Lance across the room from him. Lance looks at the mobian on the bike, and there are little mobians in alien costumes coming around him.

 _"When you stare behind the night,_  
 _Can you glimpse its primal might?_  
 _Might you hunger to possess,_  
 _Hunger that you can't repress?"_

"Yes!" Lance said. He turned to Shadow with a smile and began to sing to him.

 _"It seems so beautiful,_  
 _So strange yet beautiful._  
 _Everything's just as you say."_

Lance wanders around the room to see more of the costumed mobians. Shadow sings again as he watches Lance walk around a bit. He is loving this, and he sees beauty in strange things like Shadow did before.

 _"And he's so beautiful,_  
 _Perhaps too beautiful._  
 _What I suspect cannot be._  
 _And yet somehow, we both see,_  
 _The very same way!"_

Lance rush over to Shadow and started to sing to him. Shadow grabbed his shoulders, looking into his red eyes.

 _"Is the music in your head,_  
 _Have you followed where it led?_  
 _And been graced with a taste,_  
 _Of the beauty underneath?  
_ _Does it fill your every sense,_  
 _Is it terribly intense?_  
 _Tell me you need it too,_  
 _Need the beauty underneath."_

Then, they both wander around the room, singing together. Lance sees a red Chaos Emerald in a glass case, and it sparkles in a bright light. Shadow took a black mask out of the box and turn to Lance as they sing.

 _"When it lifts its voice and sings,_  
 _Don't you feel amazing things?_  
 _Things you know you can't confess,_  
 _Things you thirst for nonetheless."_

Shadow held the black mask out towards Lance who took with and put it on. It makes him look so mysterious. He is no need to wear it to hide his face like Shadow, but the black hedgehog had a feeling about the boy.

 _"It's all so beautiful."_

 _"Can it be?"  
_  
 _"Almost too beautiful."_  
 _  
_ _"Do you see what I see?"_

Shadow told Lance to close his eyes so that way he can see more wonders while wearing the black mask. Lance did so, keeping a smile on his face. Shadow smirked as he and Lance sing to each other. Lance can feel something running through his veins, and he enjoys it. It's the music.

 _"To him it's beautiful,_  
 _My world is beautiful."_

 _"How can this be what it seems?_  
 _All of my most secret dreams._  
 _Somehow set free!"_

Shadow can see Lance inhaling. Seems like Lance is feeling something. Shadow remembered when Maria feels the music of the night and it overwhelms her. Now, Lance is feeling it too. It's heavenly.

 _"You can feel it,  
_ _Come closer,_  
 _You've no fear of the beauty underneath."_

"Yes! I can feel it!" Lance says. "I want to see the beauty! Show me!"

"Keep your eyes closed. You will see it soon. Very soon." Shadow said, circling the hedgehog. He sings to him.

 _"You can face it,_  
 _You can take it,_  
 _Y_ _ou see through to the beauty underneath.  
_ _To the splendor,_  
 _And the glory,_  
 _To the truth of the beauty underneath.  
_ _You'll accept it,_  
 _You'll embrace it,_  
 _Let me show you the beauty underneath!"_

"Sing to me, my boy! And you will see the beauty underneath!" Shadow says, standing in front of Lance. The yellow hedgehog obeyed and sings to the phantom who smirks evilly at him. "Yes. Sing to me, my boy! Sing!"

 _"To the splendor,_  
 _And the glory,  
_ _To the truth of the beauty underneath."_

Shadow slowly reaches for his mask, singing to Lance. Shadow uses his free to touch his shoulder. Lance will see what is behind Shadow's mask. He will accept it. The black hedgehog took off his mask. Shadow told Lance to get ready to open his eyes...

 _"You'll accept it,_  
 _You'll embrace it,_  
 _Let me show you the beauty under-"_

Lance opened his eyes and see the half face of Shadow. Lance's eyes grew wide in horror and he screamed, pushing Shadow away. The yellow hedgehog took off to return to the lair where he came in. Shadow got up and put the mask back on and ran after Lance, calling for him.

* * *

Maria and Cream came down to the lair and see Lance by the steps, frightened to death. Maria came to him, holding him close. As she was soothing him, they all hear Shadow's rage from the other side of the lair.

"How could you hide this from me, Maria?" He asked. "You think I wouldn't know the truth?" Maria looked up at Shadow who is glaring at her. Lance hid behind his mother. Maria turned to him.

"Lance, go with Cream so she could take you back to the hotel. I will talk to...Mr. Y." She said. Cream took Lance up the stairs. As they are gone, Maria turned to Shadow with a sad look. She sat on the chair. Shadow came to her in silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Shadow...that night..." Maria spoke. "After we..."

"Yes?"

"That night when you left me, that is not all you did..." Maria said. Shadow listens. The yellow hedgehog sighs as she remembers that night when she saw the last of Shadow years ago.

* * *

 _Ten years ago..._ _  
Maria came down to Shadow's old lair under the Opera house. She knew he was gone after the mob, but she wanted to visit this place before her wedding. She wonders where Shadow went after the mob broke into his lair. He must've escaped and hid elsewhere. It was a month ago. Maria went into his bedroom, and she gasped to see Shadow resting on the sheets. He was unaware of Maria's presence._

 _'He's alive!' Maria thought. 'But, why is he here?' She came close to the sleeping hedgehog. He has a mask on, but no clothes on him. Maria couldn't help but to feel his white chest fur. So soft. Shadow's eyes open and look over to see Maria froze at the spot. He sat up in shock._

 _"Maria..."_

 _"Shadow..." Maria whispered. She sat next to him and touches his unmasked face. "Why are you here after what happened? You really shouldn't be here. People may have to check here. If they see you-"_

 _"I want to stay here one last night before I go. But, why have you returned?" Shadow asked. "You have a wedding tomorrow. Mardic didn't know that you come here, did he?" Maria shook her head at him._

 _"I want to come here to see this place before I wed." She said. Before she could stand, Shadow brought her back down. Their faces are inches close. Shadow place his lips on Maria's. They kissed. Shadow broke the kiss, placing his forehead on Maria's._

 _"At least I get to see you before your wedding." Shadow whispered. "Let this be our last goodbye...for good." He kissed her again, lowering her down to the bed, he climbs on top of her. They kiss in passion._

 _Maria woke up one morning. She looked over to her side and see that Shadow is not there. She sat up, looking around and found a letter by her side. She opened it and it said, **"Goodbye, my Maria. I will always love you... - Your Angel of Music"**. Shadow's gone. Maria sighed a little, forming tears._

 _"Goodbye forever, Shadow of the Opera."_

* * *

Shadow felt his heart stop for a moment. That night was the very last time when they are together, and made love for the first time. Shadow left her. Maria looked up at him.

"You left me with a son, Shadow." She said. "Lance is yours. Not Mardic's."

"...My son." Shadow whispered. He fell on his knees, holding himself. "Our son..." He started to cry. Maria came over to him.

"I kept a secret from Mardic. I couldn't tell him that he's not the father. He was unaware that he couldn't have children because of the war injury." She said. "When Lance was in love with the music, I knew he was yours. But, he never means any harm to anything or anyone. Yes, he is like me, but...he is more like you because of the music."

"Maria, promise me one thing." Shadow said. "You should not tell Lance that I'm his real father. He's...now afraid of me. I thought he would accept me." He felt Maria's hand on his shoulder. He touches it and brought it over his unmasked side. "I'm so sorry, Maria." Maria was silent for a moment. She got the work that Shadow gave her. Shadow turned to her.

"I decided that...I will sing for you. Once more." She said. "And...we will be gone." The black hedgehog stood up and touches Maria's cheek. He nodded at her, thanking her. Maria will sing for Shadow one last time, and they will go on separate ways. They both leave the lair. Little did they know, Vanilla overheard everything, and she was not happy about it.

"Shadow, you fool..." She whispered. "All of this for nothing. If only that little bastard had never been born." Vanilla storms in the darkness in anger. Things aren't according to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Fight for Affections***

* * *

A glass was slammed on the bar. Mardic told the bartender to give him another drink before leaving the bar. The bartender gave him another shot. The husky held the glass, sighing a bit.

"Don't you think you had enough. It's past morning already." The bartender said. Mardic didn't answer him. "Man, you're in a bad way."

"Aren't we all, sir?" Mardic asked, sneering. The bartender rolled his eyes, returning to cleaning the glasses. Mardic looks in the distance. "Why does Maria love me? Does she only love the phantom?" The bartender hears this. Mardic continues to talk to himself. "I tried to clip her wings. And...I gave her...ugliness for years since Lance was born."

"Did you say the phantom?" The bartender asks. "Are you mentioning the Shadow of the Opera?" Mardic turned to him.

"Who else, sir?"

"Wasn't he dead for years?"

"...We thought he's dead." Mardic said. "That bastard can get away with anything. From anything." The bartender was about to ask more until the door opens. Cream came inside, wearing a brown dress.

"Morning, sir. One drink for me please." She said. The rabbit then notices Mardic sitting across from her. "Mardic. Fancy meeting you here at this hour." She said. "Drowning your sorrows?" Mardic chuckled a bit.

"You could say that, Miss Cream. I was celebrating of reuniting old friends. Especially one who I thought dead." He said, taking a drink of the shot. Cream sat next to him, taking her drink on her lap.

"What do you think what could happen, sir?" She asked. "There's more than the music. Shadow wants Maria back. He's longing for her return to him. I've seen it in his eyes. Maria can't sing, Mardic. You can't let her sing. You two, including your son, must leave this place."

"...What're you saying, Cream?" Mardic asked.

"Just don't let Shadow win Maria's heart. He almost got her once, but he will do it again." Cream said, standing up. "If Maria sings...Shadow wins. He won't see another." Mardic watches her leave the bar. The husky followed her out, but only stood by the doorway of the bar.

"I'm not afraid of him!" He yelled. "He won't take away my wife! He's just a deformed freak with a mask! A circus freak like the rest in this world!" He returned to the bar. "He will have to go through me if he wants my wife." Suddenly, Shadow appeared behind the counter, smirking at the husky. Mardic backed away in surprise. "No...it can't be..."

"Not afraid of me, you say?" Shadow asked. He went around the bar, Mardic is on his guard from being afraid. "Insolent boy. You think you're more of a soul than I am?"

"Stay back, or I will kill you! I promise you!" Mardic warned him. "I let you live once, but I won't hold back this time!" Shadow chuckled at him.

"You really think so, sir?"

"You may speak to Maria with music, but her heart will always belong to me." Mardic said. "She is my wife! You...you're just a sin! A freak of nature!" Shadow snarled at him.

"Look at you. Pitiful. Stinking drunk." He said, coming close to the husky. "Now, let us make a bet."

"Bet?"

"Yes." Shadow went around him. "How Maria can choose tonight. Is she yours or mine?"

"Let her choose!" Mardic snapped. "If I win, you let my wife go for good and never show your face again!"

"If she sings, you will leave. Disappear." Shadow said.

"Fine! I will be gone if she sings tonight! Let it begin tonight. She will choose!" The two shook hands in a strong grip. Mardic pulled away from Shadow with a glare. "We have a son to secure. Either he stays with me, or with you and Maria." He hears Shadow snicker in a evil way. He turned to him.

"Are you sure? Are you so sure?"

"What do you mean?" Mardic asked.

"Lance is strange to see. But, he is talented. He loves music. He loves beautiful sights." Shadow said. "Those are the things you don't have in you, sir." Mardic growled a little.

"You're lying!"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are!"

"You believe that Lance is your son?" Shadow asked. Mardic grabbed his coat, about to leave, but Shadow stopped him by grabbing his throat. "Remember, tonight Maria will choose. If she sings, she is mine. If she doesn't, I will disappear." He said. Mardic choked a little.

"It's a deal! We shook on it! And you better not double cross me!" He said. Shadow releases him and left him alone in the bar. Mardic coughed a bit. He fixed his shirt and jacket.

"Oh god... It's just like before. I'll lose my wife and son..." He said, running out the door. He ran down the dark streets to return to the hotel.

* * *

Maria found Lance sleeping peacefully in his bed, still wearing a black mask that Shadow gave him long time ago. The yellow hedgehog took the mask off of her son's face and place it on the bedside. She pets Lance's bangs in silent. After he returned to the hotel with Cream, he was scared of Shadow's face, and he didn't want to see him again. He was so unaware that Shadow is his real father. Maria kept her word by not telling her son about the truth.

"Poor Lance. I wish I could tell you, but I promised Shadow." She whispered. She quietly left his room and went over the balcony, seeing a late night view of Phantasma. "I have to sing for Shadow. He only wants to hear me sing one last time." She said. She went to her bedroom to rest. She must be ready for tonight...

* * *

At the broadway stage, the audience watched the freaks performing for them and announce the performances for tonight. T.W. came up front to speak to the audience.

Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Y is pleased to present to you, his final surprise of the season." He says with a smile. "A command performance by Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog. The most heavenly diva of this or any age!" When the name was said, everyone applaud and cheered. Jet came by the wolf.

"But first, for those of you whose taste is a little more earth-bound. The sweet-heart of the midway." He says. "The Oolala Girl. The incomparable, Cream the Rabbit!" The teen rabbit came out in a beach dress with a smile as everyone applaud to her. The three freaks left the stage as Cream started to sing to the crowd and the backdrop became a beach theme as the showgirls came along in bathing suits.

 _"I took a little trip to Coney Island,_  
 _To get away from all the city sprawl,_  
 _I couldn't bear to choose which bathing suit to use._  
 _So goodness me, I guess I brought 'em all!"_

Cream dances around with a white umbrella, sitting on the male mobians who are on their hands and knees. Vanilla watches from backstage, looking above the catwalks to see if Shadow was anywhere to seen, watching and listening, but again, he is not there. Vanilla turned back her attention on her daughter.

 _"But when at last I got to Coney Island,_  
 _And found myself a spot upon the sand,_  
 _I noticed something strange,  
There was no place to change,_  
 _Uh, oh._  
 _And so I asked my friends to lend a hand."_

The showgirls gather around the rabbit, pulling off her first outfit to reveal her blue dress. They all sing together. Cream is smiling away as she sings along with the group.

 _"Girls!_  
 _Aah, ooh!_  
 _Bathing beauty!_  
 _Take a look at you!  
_ _Bathing beauty on the beach,_  
 _Bathing beauty, say hello._  
 _What a cutie, what a peach._  
 _Bathing beauty, watch her go."_

Perci notices Vanilla left backstage to get to her office. She knew that Vanilla is not happy about Maria will be singing tonight and Shadow will only be there for her, not for Cream. Jet and T.W. watched Cream and the showgirls and the men sing and dance around.

 _"Posing under her parasol,_  
 _She is what you call a real spectacle,_  
 _Prim and proper with classic poise._  
 _But she's got the boys at the plaque to call."_

Then, Cream took off the second dress, and revealed her white bathing suit to the audience who clapped for her, and some whistled by her body. Cream blushed, but it didn't stop her from dancing and singing. The men picked up the teenage rabbit, holding her up in the air.

 _"Bathing beauty on the beach,_  
 _See her practically glow._  
 _Wearing the smile and hitting Coney Island._  
 _Bathing beauty of a show,  
_ _Bathing beauty on the beach,_  
 _Stripes!_  
 _Ooh, what a cutie, what a peach._  
 _Spots!  
_ _Ooh, bathing beauty, bathing beauty._  
 _Checks, checks._  
 _Checks, checks, checks, checks._  
 _Oops!  
_ _Bathing beauty on the beach,_  
 _See her practically glow._  
 _Taking the sun and see all the boys are running._  
 _Go and unclothe her and get a tan all over."_

Cream and the other gather in the back. The men picked up Cream, she is taking out her umbrella, covering her body, and the showgirls are on their knees for the final part of the song.

 _"Wearing a smile and hitting Coney Island._  
 _The bathing beauty of our show,_  
 _Bathing beauty, say hello!"_

Cream got the bathing out, showing the audience. They all applause and cheer for her. The curtains close, and Jet came out to announce that in a few moments that Maria will sing as requested by Mr. Y. As he talks to the crowd, Cream left the stage to get to her mother's office.

Vanilla stood by her desk, not very pleased. Cream came in to ask if Shadow saw the whole thing. Vanilla turned to her daughter, shaking her head. Cream's smile faded. Shadow wasn't there.

"You always think that he was watching and listening to you." Vanilla said. "You knew that he wasn't. He only cares for one girl!" Cream sat on the chair, trembling.

"Maria..." She whispered.

"They have a son they loved!" Vanilla growled. "We have been replaced!"

"Son?"

"I helped Shadow since we were children! I've been like a young mother to him! I've been a mother to Maria! And this is what Shadow repays us!" Vanilla continued.

"Stop!" Cream yelled. "You're wrong! He didn't replace us!"

"NO!" Cream screamed in the room, making her mother jump. Cream started to sob. "No..! No! He can't do this to us! To me!" Vanilla petted her crying daughter's head and ears. "...If it weren't for...Lance." Cream whispered. "Lance is the reason why Shadow wants Maria back..."


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Mardic or Shadow?***

* * *

Lance is humming a tune on stage to see people setting everything up for Maria's performance. He looks around above him, humming, but he turned to see T.W., Jet, and Perci walking by him. They greeted him, and left in a hurry, leaving the hedgehog on stage.  
On the catwalk, Mardic is staring at Lance who continues to hum. The husky was worried about this. He really didn't want his wife to sing tonight. If she does, Mardic will leave, and Shadow wins. Vanilla was following the phantom with a look.

"She can't do this. I don't want to lose her." Mardic says. "Maria, please don't sing for him. Do something what's right. Do it for our son." He stares down at Lance. "The phantom can't do this to us." On the other side of the catwalk, there is Shadow, looking down at the hedgehog boy below.

"She must sing for me. I want to hear her sing once more. Mardic is no good for her." He says. "Lance is not his. Maria and Lance belong to me. Lance is my blood. But...it is up to him to choose which one he wants to stay." Lance disappears to head off to the dressing room where Maria is. Mardic leaves the catwalk as Shadow watches him. "We will be watching her tonight." Shadow says. "Maria must choose."

"I hope Maria is worth it to you, master." Vanilla said from behind. Shadow didn't look back at her. The old rabbit went down the catwalk. "So much for being by your side for decades." She whispered.  
Cream is lurking around the shadows of the stage and see Lance rushing down backstage to get to his mother's dressing room. She made a hatred look and follow him down, but she must not be spotted by him or anyone. Lance hears sound behind him and he turned. There was no one. He shrugged and continue to walk away. Cream hid behind the pillar and sighed.

"I'm sorry, little boy. But you shouldn't be the one who should keep the music spirit alive from Shadow." She whispered. Little did she know, there is Perci and T.W. watching her in concern.

* * *

Maria is in a white robe, looking at herself in the mirror. She is finishing her hair and see Lance sitting by the table, humming. Maria went over to him with a smile and pick out the blue earrings and put them on. They are sapphires hanging from the buds, and they sparkle in the light.

"What do you think, Lance?" Maria asks.

"You look beautiful, mother. Like a queen of the kingdom." Lance replied with a smile. Maria laughed a little. She went over to the closet and got the blue gown out that had some peacock feathers on the back. "I can't wait to see you on stage and sing, mother."

"Yes. Everyone was looking forward to see me and hear my voice." Maria replied, hiding her small frown. The door opened and Mardic came in. Lance looked up at him.

"Father, doesn't mother look wonderful?" He asked. Mardic smiles a little at Maria who looks back at him.

"Indeed she does. Just like how I saw her in the dressing room before we got married, son." He said. Maria sees that Mardic is dressed so formal and not even drinking this time.

"And Mardic, you look like the man I saw in the Opera house years ago. And...we were remembering our childhood memories." She said. Mardic looked down at Lance.

"Lance, can you give me and your mother a minute? Wait outside." He asked.

"May I go exploring?" Lance asked. "By myself?"

"Yes, but stay backstage." Maria said. "Remember, I have ten minutes, dear. Don't be late." Lance nodded at her as he left the dressing room. Mardic shuts the door and turn to his wife. He softly sings to her.

 _"Since our wedding day,  
Things have gone astray._  
 _I'm not proud of the way that I've acted,  
_ _The demands I've made,  
All the hopes mislaid._  
 _I'm aware of the price they've exacted."_

"Mardic, we both-" Maria started but Mardic silenced her as he holds her hand, stroking it a bit. His eyes are filled with plead.

 _"Though I've no right to ask you to,_  
 _There's one thing more I'd have you do._  
 _If you love me as I love you."_

"Anything, darling." Maria said softly. Mardic looks into her blue eyes with his brown ones.

"Don't sing the song, dear." He said. Maria blinked at him.

"What? But, Mardic, I have to-"

"You have to know something's terribly wrong, dear." Mardic said. "This is what _he_ wanted. He is using you again. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Maria shook her head at him. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, seeing Mardic's face.

 _"But I have to do this._  
 _It's what we agreed to."_  
 _  
"That hell-spawn demon,_  
 _He's had us playing his game all along, dear."_  
 _  
"Let me just get through this,_  
 _Listen, please, I need to."_

Maria turned to him as she finished singing to him. Her head is spinning. Two men once again fighting over her. Mardic doesn't want her to sing for the phantom, but Maria had to. But she was unaware that they both bet on who she is gonna choose. Mardic took her by the hand where her wedding ring is. He sings to her.

 _"You need so much, it's true._  
 _And I've denied you,_  
 _You need the man you knew._  
 _Back here beside you,  
_ _You'll have him back, I vow._  
 _Just ask it of me,_  
 _But we must leave here now,_  
 _If you still love me."_

Maria looked at him, brighten up a bit when she heard his words. Sure, Mardic has been wasting money on alcohol and drinking, but now he is changing for his wife. Since Shadow is back in their lives, Mardic changed.

"Do you mean it, my love?" Maria asked. "Really?" Mardic nodded and continued to sing.

 _"I've booked a passage for three,_  
 _To Cherbourg on the Atlantic Queen, it leaves in an hour._  
 _We'll have just enough time, I beg you._  
 _Let's be on it for both our sakes._  
 _And the child's.  
_ _Leave this place behind..."_

He kisses her wedding ring and on the lips. The husky walked out of the dressing room. Maria was left alone in the room. What will she do? Sing or not? She didn't want to disappoint Shadow, but she also didn't want to lose her family. This is hard. Before she is getting up to get to her husband, the door is locked. Someone locked her in. Maria knew who did. Shadow appeared behind her and he began to sing to her.

 _"He knows his love is not enough,_  
 _He knows he isn't what you need._  
 _He knows you're made of finer stuff,_  
 _I think on that we're all agreed."_

Shadow went over to the mirror and gestured her to look at her reflection. Maria went over by the phantom.

 _"It's time to leave him in the dust,_  
 _It's time to be who you should be._  
 _It's time to do now as you must,_  
 _And set the music in you free.  
_ _In moments, mere moments._  
 _Drums will roll,_  
 _There you'll stand just like before."_

Maria stood before her reflection as Shadow got the blue diamond necklace and put around her neck. The yellow hedgehog remembers her first performance back in Paris and see the audience applaud for her. Shadow continues to sing to her after he had the necklace on Maria.

 _"The crowd will hush,_  
 _And then in one sweet rush._  
 _I will hear you sing once more.  
_ _And music, our music._  
 _Will swell and then unwind,_  
 _Like two strands of melody at last entwined.  
_ _Fulfill us, complete us,_  
 _Make us whole._  
 _Seal our bond forever more."_

Shadow took out a ring from his pocket for Maria to see. She gasped at her old engagement ring that Mardic gave her years ago and Shadow took it. But, Maria let him keep it. Shadow places the ring in Maria's hand for her to hold. His ruby eyes burn into her sapphire ones.

 _"Tonight, for me._  
 _Embrace your destiny,_  
 _Let me hear you sing once more..."_

The black hedgehog disappeared from the room and Maria hears a manager of the theatre call from outside the door.

"Mrs. Maria. It's time." He says. Maria places the ring down on the table and look at her wedding ring. She turned to the blue gown. She made a look and grab the dress and went over to the changing screen.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: Love Never Dies***

* * *

Every mobian is sitting in their seats, the music started to play, and the curtains open to reveal the yellow hedgehog wearing a blue peacock gown. She is wearing long blue gloves, and a blue flower clipped on her hair by her ear. She is looking at the audience. On each side of her on stage, there is Shadow on left, and Mardic on the right. Watching her, waiting for her. Maria can feel her heart beating slow at this situation. She can hear whispers from the audience, wondering when she will sing to this music. Though, it isn't her cue yet. The maestro gave her a nod to begin singing. Maria bit her lip, hands shaking. She let out a breath and raise her head to face the audience.

 _"Who knows when love begins,_  
 _Who knows what makes it start?_  
 _One day it's simply there,_  
 _Alive inside your heart.  
_ _It slips into your thoughts,_  
 _It infiltrates your soul,_  
 _It takes you by surprise._  
 _Then seizes full control."_

Her voice fills the whole stage as the audience listens in silent. Some of them smiled by the sound of her voice. She still sounds like an angel from before. Maria remembers her first night on stage back at the Opera house and everyone loved her. Some things never change.

 _"Try to deny it,_  
 _And try to resist._  
 _But love won't let you go,_  
 _Once you've been possessed."_

Mardic listens to his wife singing on stage. He looked over at Shadow from the other side. The black hedgehog didn't look back at him. His red eyes are focused on the yellow hedgehog. He closes them, letting his ears have the pleasure. He looks like he is in heaven when Maria sings. Mardic knew that he is going to lose his wife. But, if Maria continues to sing, Mardic will be gone.

 _"Love never dies,_  
 _Love never falters,_  
 _Once it has spoken,_  
 _Love is yours.  
_ _Love never fades,_  
 _Love never alters,_  
 _Hearts may get broken._  
 _Love endures,_  
 _Hearts may get broken._  
 _Love endures."_

The song. The name catches Mardic's attention. Love Never Dies is the name. That's why Shadow is still obsessed with Maria. He couldn't get rid of the love. But, Maria couldn't possibly love him in return, could she? Maria continues to sing.

 _"And soon as you submit,_  
 _Surrender flesh and bone,_  
 _That love takes on a life._  
 _Much bigger than your own.  
_ _It uses you at whim,_  
 _And drives you to despair,_  
 _And forces you to feel,_  
 _More joy than you can bear."_

Shadow looked over at the husky who seemed like he is in deep thought. The black hedgehog could tell that he is losing this round. Shadow smiled a bit, taunting the poor husky. Maria moved her eyes over at Mardic with a sorry look in her eyes as she sings to the audience. Mardic lowers his head a little.

 _"Love gives you pleasure,_  
 _And love brings you pain,_  
 _And yet when both are gone,_  
 _Love will still remain.  
_ _Once it has spoken,_  
 _Love is yours,_  
 _Love never dies,_  
 _Love never alters,  
_ _Hearts may get broken._  
 _Love endures,_  
 _Hearts may get broken."_

The husky silently leaves his place to head down to the dressing room. Maria watched him with her eyes. She moved them over to Shadow who gestures her to go on with the show. Maria gathered her breath and sing again to the audience with her beautiful voice. Shadow felt his heart beating fast. How he loved to hear her sing again for him. For everyone. Now, Shadow has Maria all to himself, and same goes with Lance.

 _"Love never dies,_  
 _Love will continue,_  
 _Love keeps on beating,_  
 _When you're gone.  
_ _Love never dies,_  
 _Once it is in you,_  
 _Life may be fleeting._  
 _Love lives on,_  
 _Life may be fleeting.  
_ _Love lives on..."_

Everyone applaud for the yellow hedgehog who finished her song. The men throw roses at her, whistling at her. Maria smiled at everyone and made a bow. Shadow smirked and disappeared in the shadows. Maria continues to bow at everyone. She backed away from the stage to get to her dressing room as the managers came up to thank everyone for coming for Maria's performance.

* * *

The yellow hedgehog walked in her dressing room to look for Mardic, but he isn't around. Maria took off the gloves and the hair clip, and she hears Shadow's voice in the room. He appeared from the shadows.

"You sang for me." He said. "It brings back memories when I first hear you sing." Maria turned to him, giving him a small smile. Shadow came up to her, cupping her face. "Thank you." He said. He land his lips on Maria's. They kiss in passion. Maria wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. They pulled away, and Shadow kisses Maria's hands. Before Maria could speak to him, she noticed something on her table. A rose with a note. It's from Mardic. Maria read the note. Shadow watches her expression change as she read. Mardic will be leaving the island.

"He's...leaving." Maria whispered. But then, realization came to her mind. "Lance."

"What?" Shadow wondered.

"Lance?!" Maria called. "Lance?!"

"What's wrong?"

"He should be here!" Maria cried out. "Mardic...surely he wouldn't..." Shadow got angry. Mardic better not take away the boy that is clearly not his.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: Where is Lance?***

* * *

"That idiot Mardic! Why, I'll kill that drunken fool!" Shadow growls, heading out of the dressing room to get to the exit, but he sees the freaks appear. "Barker, bring back that husky and that child! I'll be damned if he tries to take away the child that isn't really his!" Maria follows Shadow from behind, looking at the wolf who replies that Mardic is alone while heading down to the streets. No one was with him.

"Mardic...doesn't have Lance?" Maria asked. "So, Mardic is alone..."

"Are you certain he is alone?" Shadow asked. T.W. nodded truthfully. The yellow hedgehog cupped her hands together, very worried.

"Where is my son?" Maria asked. "If Mardic didn't have him, then where is my son?" Shadow made a sneer of disgust. He turns to T.W. Barker and Jet, telling them to bring him Vanilla.

"She must be the one who could take away Lance. I see the look on her face when she found out the truth of the boy." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"Maria, she doesn't want me to pass my legacy of music to Lance. If I die one day, my legacy must move on." Shadow says by taking one of Maria's hands. "Lance is my blood, and he must have my legacy." Maria looked at him in silent. Shadow is serious. He will pass his music legacy to his son.

"Shadow..." Maria spoke. But, the hedgehogs turn to see the freaks bringing the old rabbit in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vanilla snarled. "How dare your minions manhandle me in this fashion!" Shadow grabbed her by the shoulders.

"The boy, woman!" He said. "What have you done with him?!" Vanilla shook her head in confusion.

"The boy...? You think I took the boy? Why would I do such a thing?!" She asked. "What made you think-"

"Don't lie to me, Vanilla!" Shadow snapped. "I see the look on your face when you found out that Lance is my son! You hate the idea that I will give my legacy to him! You are jealous! For years we've been close, you become a good friend to a traitor!" Vanilla pulled away from Shadow's grasp, making a look at him. She looked over at Maria who stares back at her. The old rabbit sighed a bit.

"I'm telling you both the truth. I don't have the boy of yours." She said. "I wouldn't do an awful thing to him. You accuse me of taking him away from you. I've been a mother to you and Maria..."

"...If you don't have him, then where is he?" Shadow asked. Maria could tell that his patience is running dry. Perci came towards them. T.W., and Jet turn to her in silent.

"Sir? I just passed Cream's dressing room. It was empty as a tomb, but her mirror was smashed all in pieces on the floor." She said.

"Cream?" Shadow asked. Vanilla covered her mouth in worry.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "My poor daughter..." Perci talked to the phantom.

"And I saw her down the hall, pulling someone yellow and small. And she looked all about and then scurried out the door." She said.

"No. She got my boy..." Maria said. "Why would Cream-?" She hears Vanilla murmur. Shadow turned to the old rabbit. Vanilla started to tear up.

"God I left her, so distraught. Please who knows just what she thought. I'm afraid she's come undone." She said. "But she won't hurt him. Cream would never hurt him. How could she hurt him?"

"I know where they've gone, but we must hurry!" Shadow said.

"In that crowd? There are millions of people out there." Vanilla said. "Cream and Lance could be anywhere out there!"

"There's no time to waste! Come, we must hurry!" Shadow says by taking Maria by the hand to get outside the building. Vanilla is following them as the freaks stood by.

* * *

The area is filled with mobians in costumes, laughing with joy, and tourists are around to see them perform. Shadow, Maria, and Vanilla search through the crowd, calling out for Lance and Cream. Maria is pushing through the crowd, calling out for her son. Vanilla is looking around, calling for Cream, hopefully that she could hear her. Shadow looked over the crowd and he saw two figures heading down the pier.

"I think I see them!" He said. "Let's go!"

"Lance!" Maria called, following Shadow down the road. Vanilla watches the two following the two figures. There's Cream dragging Lance down to the pier with a troubled look on her face.

"Cream!" Vanilla cried out, rushing over to catch up to the two hedgehogs.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9: Betrayal***

* * *

Lance tries to get out of the grasp of the teenage rabbit who is dragging him down the end of the pier. They are heading down to the edge of the railing. Lance is begging Cream to let him go back to his mother, but Cream ignores him by singing to herself. Lance was afraid. He looked down at the water that is washing away. He couldn't swim.

 _"The world is hard,_  
 _The world is mean,_  
 _It's hard to keep,_  
 _Your conscience clean._  
 _The sea is calm,_  
 _The sea is gray,_  
 _It washes..._  
 _Everything away..."_

"I can't swim. Please, let me go!" Lance begged.

"Don't worry. It's almost over." Cream said. She is close to the edge of the railings. Lance grabbed on the rail from getting close to the edge.

 _"Sink into the deep._  
 _Blue and cool and kind._  
 _Then drift off to sleep,_  
 _Let the past unwind,_  
 _Leave the hurt behind..."_

Before Cream could do anything, she hears cries from behind. Lance turned around to see Maria, Shadow, and Vanilla rushing over. Lance was about to go to his mother, but Cream gripped on his wrist tight with a glare. She got her gun out and point it at Lance's head. Maria gasped in fear.

"Cream, no!" She begged. Shadow got in front, glaring at the rabbit, pressing the gun at Lance's head. The poor young hedgehog is scared to death.

"Let go of the boy now!" Shadow demanded. Cream backed away a bit with Lance.

"Not another step." She said.

"Let go of him, Cream, or I promise you-"

"Not another word!"

"Cream, please!" Maria said. "Why are you doing this?" Cream didn't answer her. Her brown eyes are focused on Shadow who stares back.

"Always wondered how to make you watch. Well, watch me now!" She said. Shadow made a confused look at the rabbit. Cream started to sing to him, tears flowing in her eyes.

 _"I took a little trip to Coney Island,_  
 _I took a little trip because of you,_  
 _I did as Mother said and followed where you led._  
 _And tried to do what little I could do._  
 _Well, here's the way it works on Coney Island._  
 _They make you pay for every little crumb._  
 _I gave what they would take, I gave it for your sake._  
 _Now look at me and see what I've become..._  
 _Bathing beauty on the beach,_  
 _Bathing beauty in her dressing room,_  
 _Bathing beauty in the dark,_  
 _On their laps, in their arms, in their beds."_

"Cream, my little Cream." Vanilla sobbed. Shadow moved his head to the side, watching Cream cry a little.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I sing because of you!" Cream said. "For years, and years, I've been singing! And you were never there!" Maria watches her old friend in silent. Cream...was jealous? Does she have feelings for the phantom? Ever since the beginning? Cream continued to talk. "Who was always there for you? Who paid for everything you've done?"

"Cream..." Shadow whispered. Cream released Lance. The hedgehog boy rush over to his mother, wrapping his arms around her. Maria is brushing her son's gold hair. Cream gripped on the gun.

"Now that I've got your attention at last. Here's the big finish and then you can go..." She says, bringing the gun up to her head. Vanilla cried out for Cream, begging her not to do it. Shadow reaches out for her.

"Give me the gun, Cream." He said. "I see it now. You feel used, you feel broken..." Cream slowly nodded at him. "It's alright now, my dear friend. I'm here now. I hear every word. I was blind." Cream slowly lowers the gun as she listens to the phantom's words. Shadow began to sing to her as he approaches her.

 _"Diamonds never sparkle right,_  
 _If they aren't set just right,_  
 _Beauty sometimes goes unseen,_  
 _We can't all be like Maria."_

Cream backed away from him. Her hands began to shake, blood boiling in her veins, tears fall from her eyes. Her brown eyes glanced over at Maria who stares back, holding Lance back.

"Maria... Maria..." She whispered. "Always Maria!" She pulled the trigger. The sound echoes the whole pier. Shadow hears a grunt behind him. He turned to see Maria holding her side, she fell to her side. She's bleeding. Cream shot her.

"No! Maria!" Shadow cried out, rushing over to her.

"Oh my god!" Vanilla gasped. Cream dropped the gun.

"No! I didn't mean to!" She said. She is about to come over to Maria, but Shadow told her to back away. Lance is holding his mother's hand.

"Mother, say something!" He begged. Maria continues to hold her side where the wound is, and blood is flowing out. Shadow told Vanilla to get help right away. Two rabbits left the hedgehogs. Lance got up, looking around in panic. "Father! Where's father?" He asked. Maria grabbed his hand to bring him back.

"Lance, darling..." She spoke. "Your father...your real father..."

"Maria, no." Shadow begged, shaking his head at the yellow hedgehog. Maria looked up at him.

"I know. I promised. But, he deserves the truth." She said. Lance looked at them in confusion. Maria stares at her son, holding his hand. "Lance, your father...is right here." Lance looked at Shadow who gave him a slight nod. The hedgehog boy shook his head.

"No. He...can't be..." He said.

"Lance, believe me, it's true..." Maria said. She coughed a bit. She began to sing softly to him.

 _"Look with your heart,  
_ _And not with your eyes._  
 _The heart understands,  
The heart never lies,_  
 _Believe what it feels.  
And trust what it shows._  
 _Look with your heart,  
The heart always knows.  
_ _Love is not always beautiful,_  
 _Not at the start,_  
 _So open your arms,_  
 _And close your eyes tight,_  
 _Look with your heart._  
 _And when you find love..."_

Lance backed away, slowly from his mother and Shadow. Shaking his head in disbelief. He doesn't want to believe it. The phantom is the father, not the husky.

 _"Nooooooooo!"_ Lance screamed, running away from the hedgehogs to leave the pier. Maria was about to get out, but grunted in pain and lay back on the ground. Shadow is calling out for his son, but Lance is too far away. He disappeared in the fog. Maria panted a little, holding her side. Shadow started to cry, holding his love close to him. Maria is losing blood. Shadow started to sing, rocking Maria slowly and gently.

 _"Once upon another time,  
Our story had only begun._  
 _I had a taste of joy, the most I ever knew._  
 _Now there isn't any time and somehow our story is done._  
 _And what about the boy, what am I to do?"_

The black hedgehog's tears fall from his eyes. Maria inhaled a bit. Her sapphire eyes are connected to the ruby eyes. She caresses his unmask side of his face. She knew she is going to die soon, but there is one more thing she wanted from the phantom. She sings to him softly to him.

 _"Come closer, I beg you._  
 _Closer still..._  
 _Remember love never dies..._  
 _Kiss me one last time..."_

Shadow brought his face close to hers, landing his lips over hers. They kiss under the moonless sky. They both started to remember the times back in Paris at the Opera house. When Maria first came in as a child, and Shadow hears her sing at night whenever she is sad. And that day when they finally meet. Now, this day they are going to be apart.  
Shadow slowly pulled away from Maria's lip, looking into her eyes. Maria gave him a smile before closing her eyes. Her body went limp. Shadow sobbed a bit, bringing the yellow hedgehog close to his body, saying her name over and over.  
Mardic follows Lance to the pier and see Shadow holding Maria. Lance stopped to see Shadow turning to him. Mardic stood there in silent. He sees Maria's body. She is not moving. The husky slowly came over to see his deceased wife in Shadow's arms. The phantom let him hold Maria while he is standing by the edge of the railing. Lance walk past Mardic who cried a little. He touches Shadow's shoulder to get his attention. The phantom turned to him, drying his tears.

"My boy..." He spoke. "...I failed..." Lance didn't say anything to him. He reaches for Shadow's mask. He slowly took it off of his face. This time, Lance isn't afraid like last time. Shadow watches his son staring at the deformed side of his face and touch it.

"You're not alone..." Lance whispered. He reached for his jacket pocket and got the black mask out that Shadow gave him. "Mother would want me to be with you." He said. Shadow brought his son close to embrace him. They both cry. Mardic watches them, holding Maria close, his eyes are on the phantom who looks back at him. Mardic gave him a nod. Shadow will look after Lance.


	11. Chapter 11

***Epilogue: Funeral***

* * *

The funeral is in Paris where Maria was raised. The mobians are dressed in black. The coffin is white with white roses and lilies on top. In front of the crowd was Lance, dressing in black. He places a red rose in the white flowers. Vanilla touches his shoulder, comforting him. Mardic was also there at the funeral. The coffin lowers to the ground, and there is a tombstone with Maria's name.  
After the crowd is gone, Lance and Mardic stood in front of the tombstone. Mardic let out a sigh. If only he could be a better husband to Maria. Coming from the shadows, there is the phantom. Lance turned back, tears falling from his eyes. Shadow touches his son's shoulder, looking at the grave. Maria is at peace. She will be singing with the angels in heaven, and will watch over her family and friends.

"Shadow." Mardic spoke. "Promise me that you will look after the boy." Shadow turned to him.

"I will." He said. "But, you are...welcome to see him again." Mardic made a nod. Lance touches the tombstone. Shadow looked down at his son. "Lance, let me take you to our new home." The hedgehogs leave the grave. Mardic watches them disappear in the shadows of the cemetery. The husky turn back to the stone.

"Do not worry, my dear Maria." He said. "Shadow will be looking out for the boy. He may not be my son, but...I will take care of him too." He kissed his fingers and place them on the tombstone. "Rest in peace, Maria. You are the angel now." Mardic walks away to leave the cemetery. He climbed on the carriage so he can return to his home.  
Remember, love never dies. Only love and music are forever...

* * *

 ***The End***


End file.
